Grave Digger
"Woah! I'm a freaking sword now! Houf! Houf! Houf!" ~''Grave Digger Grave Digger is the once-skeleton now-sword companion of Jason Mephisto in One Line at a Time. Though he appeared originally as an antagonist, Grave Digger decided to aid Jason on his quest to gain the talismans after he was crafted into a sword, although he may have ulterior motives. His alternate-universe counterpart is Craig. Personality As a skeleton, Grave Digger was mischevious, sneaking up on the boys that Nessie had sent on the quest to gather the six talismans and groping them. When he first encountered Jason, he was scared off by Jason's courage, but then remembered that Jason was only a boy and continued to grope him. Grave Digger is greedy and ambitious, partnering with Jason in order to gain the Gem of Amazing Power. Though he has no problems assisting Jason in his quest, he's ultimately in it for the goods. He doesn't get along at all with Baka, who feels like Grave Digger is trying to replace her as Jason's quest companion. On many occasions he expresses a desire to just kill her, and get her out of the way. Plot Chapter II: Spooky Scary Skeletons Grave Digger first appears as an unnamed skeleton who roams the jungles near the Great Forest Temple. He has knowledge of the quest that Nessie has sent boys on and seeks to grope the boys who enter into the jungle (assumedly for his own perverse needs). He ambushes Jason while he and Baka are resting on a stump, but is scared away by Jason's sudden show of bravado. Realizing that Jason is one of the boys sent by Nessie on the quest, he approaches him again and begins groping him. Terrified, Jason uses his crappy sword to sever the hand of the skeleton, which causes the enchantment on his bones to go away, leaving him as a pile of remains. Feeling sorry for the skeleton, Jason fastens the bones into a sword and names it Grave Digger. The spirit of the Skeleton then moves into the sword, and talks with Jason. Baka, afraid that she's been replaced, transforms into Bakacon. The two argue and then move on to the temple. Chapter III: The Forest Temple... Oooh The trio arrives at the temple in search of the talisman. Inside they encounter Beth, a mysterious woman who lives within the Great Forest Temple. Thinking Jason creepy, Beth attacks him. Jason is prepared and unleashes his pimp-slap on her, sending her across the room. Grave Digger comments on how Jason's pimp-slapping negates the need for an enchanted sword. Jason replies that Grave Digger is just "adventurer eye candy." Beth reveals herself to be the Ent Queen and demands that they leave her house. Jason explains that all they want is the Talisman of the Great Forest Temple. She seems alright with that, stating that she was worried that they were here to take her Gem of Amazing Power. This piques Grave Digger's interest, as that's just the object he's came for. Upon seeing the Gem, Grave Digger is overcome by emotion. Beth, realizing her mistake, attacks, but is defeated by Bakacon. Recovering, she chases the trio deeper into the Forest Temple. Bakacon triggers the ability of the Gem of Amazing Power, shooting the Tear Gas directly into Beth's eyes, causing her to fall over and hit her head. The trio continue to the attic, though Grave Digger makes Jason pick up the Gem for him. Chapter IV: The Attic Jason, recieving a message from Nessie, holds up the Gem of Amazing power. Worried, Grave Digger asks him what's going on. After the vision, Jason doesn't reply, but instead slaps Bakacon into the attic where she lands on cursed treasure and Beth takes over her body. Jason pimp slaps her, and Grave Digger notes that enough force can allow Bakacon to regain control over her body. Jason then plunges the Gem of Amazing Power into Bakacon's chest in order to supress Beth, much to Grave Digger's dismay. Bakacon absorbs the Gem, returning to normal (although now human sized). Slapping Jason, she sends Grave Digger flying as well into a pile of doubloons. He lands next to the talisman, but does not mention it due to his jealousy over Baka recieving the Gem of Amazing Power, and was thinking of ways to kill her to take it. Jason touches the doubloons activating the curse as Black Fire consumes his arm. Baka diverts the energy into the cieling, causing it to crash and scatter the doubloons and amulets. This triggers yet another curse in which Black Fire skeletons rise from the floor. Jason picks up Grave Digger and battles his way over to Baka, who is now again under the influence of Beth. Finding the amulet, he hits her over the head with it, sealing Beth's soul within. Jason's soul was then transported away via the necklace leading him to the next location, leaving Grave Digger behind. Relationships *Jason Mephisto: Though his original goal was to grope Jason, Grave Digger decided to use him as a means to obatin the Gem of Amazing Power, even though he does not mind helping Jason along the way. *Baka: Grave Digger is annoyed by Baka incredibly, and is constantly trying to convince Jason to get rid of her. When she absorbs the Gem of Amazing Power, his intentions change to murderous. Trivia *In the Google Document, every time his name occurs, it is presented as '''GRAVE DIGGER!' *Grave Digger can only laugh using the word "houf." Why is still a mystery. Category:Characters